


Welcome.

by LindexFV



Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Walking Dead: A New Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: Geoffrey suddenly woke up in a new place. As he tries to understand what is going on, he hopes that people here will heal him, as he feels like shit suddenly… (4th drabble I’m doing for the drabble challenge by @stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on Tumblr , Day 6 : Sick in Bed)-------------------------------------------------« Are you okay, hon ? »He didn’t respond. It definitely seemed like he was mute.Kenna sighed. « We just want to help you, you know that ? »The newcomer weakly nodded. Geoffrey was his name, at least from what he wrote to him.
Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533995





	Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note : This is my first fic with Geoffrey. It's not his first ever appearance on this site however, but it's still important for me.  
And yeah, we're back at Richmond again, sorry S3 haters (I prefer S3 over S2, honnestly) )

_« Are you okay, hon ? »_

He didn’t respond. It definitely seemed like he was mute.

Kenna sighed. _« We just want to help you, you know that ? »_

The newcomer weakly nodded. **Geoffrey** was his name, at least from what he wrote to him.

As Kenna was on a hunting trip with Marco, Tiago, Æsa and some adults in a close forest, they ‘bumped’ into a camp, with a damaged tent, with a walker attached to a tree (Kenna definitely **DID NOT **want to know why) and with a fire camp. In the tent they discovered this poor lad, looking hurt (some several scars and wounds on all his body, which seemed **recent**, and...**at his wrists.**) and sick.

As he was alone (they didn’t find anyone else around) they brought him back to Richmond to treat him.

And now the said fellow is in one of the  treatment room ’s beds.

‘Geoffrey’ had a big fever, not to mention all the scars he had and that were badly healed. He almost looked like a mummy with all his bandages on his torso and arms.

Kenna couldn’t help but to be scared. About how he got those scars, and who did that.

** What if it was the Delta ? **

_ « No, The Delta is not THAT close to our walls... »  _ Kenna thought.

_ « And they’re not the only psychos outside... » _

_ «  Kenna ? » _

Kenna turned his head and saw the medic chief, Eleanor.

_ « Hi, El. » _

Eleanor sent him a glare  _ « I thought I told you to not call me like that. » _

_ « That you did. » _ Kenna turned his head  _ « Ma’am. » _

_ « Did his state change ? »  _ she asked.

_ « He’s still very feverish. And the wounds seems to start healing, but it seems pretty slow. » _

Kenna wanted to help since he was a kid, and taking care of the injured (and Oh Lord the multiple wars with the other communities, including the ones concerning the New Frontier, has made a LOT of people severely injured, when it didn’t kill them)

Eleanor, with all the fucking mess this war with the Delta caused, accepted his help, from the moment he took proper lessons with her.

_ «  What do you think that happened to him ? »  _ Kenna asked.

_ « I honnestly don’t know, Kenny-- » _

_ «  ** Kenna. » ** _ Kenna wasn’t his true name. It was Declan Kenneth. But he preferred to be called ‘Kenna’, and he hated being called ‘Kenny’, for personal reasons.

_ «  ** Kenna,  ** _ » Eleanor corrected herself  _ « But it’s more likely than his community must have been attacked. And as you found him so close to our borders... » _

_ « You think the Delta did that. »  _ Kenna concluded.

_ « There’s a strong chance  of it...Even if it’s hard to take, » _ Eleanor took a breath  _ « They might be closer than we know...We have to pray it’s not the case. » _

_ «  Yeah... » _ Kenna looked back at ‘Geoffrey’.

_ « Did you got anything from him ? » _ Eleanor asked.

_ « Apart from his name, nothing. » _ Kenna turned to her  _ « He seems mute, but...I don’t see any damage to his throat... » _

_ « It’s not that uncommon. » _

Kenna had a puzzled look at El le .  _ « What do you mean ? » _

_ « Well, sometimes persons who had lived a big traumatic ‘experience’ loses their ability to talk. It might be his case... »  _ She looked at ‘Geoffrey’

_ « That or he was born mute. » _

‘Geoffrey’ shook his head. Kenna and Eleanor didn’t notice he was awaken, because his head was turned to the wall, and he breathed so lowly they couldn’t see it.

_ «  Hey, hon, are you okay-- » _ Kenna was interrupted by Geoffrey’s loud coughing.

_ « Easy there... » _ Eleanor patted Geoffrey’s back.

Geoffrey looked at them. He seemed lost. Scared.

_ « Hey, ‘Geoffrey’ » _ Kenna said. He turned his head to him  _ « I’ve found this notebook and a pen, so you can write in it. » _

Kenna passed it to Geoffrey. The latter opened it slowly, and started to write.

‘My head hurts like hell’

_ « Take this »  _ Eleanor passed some aspirine and a glass of water  to him.

Geoffrey took the aspirine and drank it. He felt his headache weaken, but the rest of his body still felt shit.

_ « So...You are Geoffrey, right ? » _ Eleanor asked him.

Geoff wrote on the notebook ‘ ** Geoffrey Firmin Mallores, ** to be precise.’

_ «  Your names are weirdly french... » _ Kenna raised an eyebrow.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes and sighed dulefully.

‘I have French/Spanish origins. I am from L.A.’

_ « L.A ? Did...Did you travel the ENTIRE COUNTRY ? » _ Kenna had his eyes very widen.

_ « Why ?? » _

‘Well, we first thought that the middle of the country was safe’ Geoffrey started to write.

Then, he shook his head and wrote ‘But it wasn’t. There was A LOT more communities than in the west, so we just landed into a total war mess.  Because of that  we changed of installment.’

Geoffrey suddenly  felt his left arm ache like hell, and he cried of pain, gnashing his teeth.

_ « Heyheyhey, don’t move your arm too much »  _ Eleanor carefully pushed Geoffrey back on the bed.

‘And, well...We got raided.’ Geoffrey started to sob ‘By an other community, who wanted our help in their war against a community named ‘**The New Frontier**’.

Both Eleanor and Kenna looked at him, shocked, as they read the morbid name. They never thought they would read it again.

‘Apparently, it caused many raids on innocent communities, and their community, the **Delta**, has been attacked too.’

What a fucking lie,  ** it was the Delta who attacked New Richmond first-- **

‘And they wanted some of our men, **and some of our kids**.’

Kenna felt his heart miss a beat.  ** It was true. It was fucking true that Delta used children for their war. **

‘Our leader, my father, refused that.’ Geoffrey started to cry ‘And we paid that refusal by death.’

_ «  Oh my god.. » _

Kenna didn’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry’ just sounded not enough. Geoffrey has lost all his friends and parents in that raid…

‘And you...Who are you and where am I ?’ Geoffrey finally wrote as wiped his tears.

_ « Us ? We are...  _ ** » ** Kenna turned to Eleanor. Should they tell him they are part of New Richmond ?

Eleanor shook her head.

Kenna turned back to Geoffrey

_ « I’m  Declan Kenneth, but y’can call me  ** Kenna ** for short. »  _ Kenna presented himself

_ « And I am Eleanor. » _ the medic chief presented herself too.

_ « And you are at Richmond. We found you in the forest while a hunting trip. »  _ Kenna started to explain  _ « You were very sick, so we brought back here to heal you. » _

Geoffrey weakly smiled and wrote ‘Thank you.’

_ « No problem. We help everyone we can here. » _ Elle smiled.

Elle got up and turned to leave  _ « You need a big rest, Geoffrey. And don’t forget to take three pills of these »  _ she pointed a  medicment on his table  _ « Tonight and the coming week. » _

Geoffrey nodded as Eleanor left the  treatment room.

_ «  _ _ Have a good rest, Geoffrey. » _ Kenna smiled at him before he left too.

As they left, Geoffrey took some time to think as he laid on his bed.

Sure, he has just arrived here, but he couldn’t help but feel that place would be welcoming for him.

** After all the shit he has been through...All the friends he lost...His parents dying… **

** It had to be. **

**Author's Note:**

> (Eleanor, New Frontier, New Richmond, Walking Dead : A New Frontier are properties of Skybound Games.  
Kenna is a creation of mine.  
Geoffrey is co-created by me and jalalason.)


End file.
